Episode 8
Sonic RPG Episode 8---- The Superior Hedgehog Walkthrough. As Sonic and Shadow race towards the castle, they notice that the castle was bigger than when they came here at first. After arriving at the castle, they could not see Seelkadoom. Suddenly, Seelkadoom calls them from up above. Sonic used a charged spin jump and jumped to where Seelkadoom was. After making some chit-chat, Sonic transformed into his Super Form. Meanwhile Knuckles wakes up and asked NiGHTS if he had missed anything. NiGHTS said he was afraid not. Shadow transformed into his Super Form with the help of the Sapphire. Start Battle! Sonic has a lot of HP but not as much MP as Shadow, so try not to use too much skills or special moves. Concentrate on Healing with Sonic. There is a special move"Sacrificer" that deals around 3000 damage in exchange for 900 hp, so use Sacrificer when you have at least 2900 HP or More. Seelkadoom has an Attack that can kill any member of your team with less than 1900 HP, so heal up! Shadow has a great amount of SP, but this is balanced out by the fact that all shadow's moves cost more than Sonic's. Still you can use lots of skills and special moves with him.Use those skills to finish Seelkadoom. Everytime you have your Overdrive charged up, use Team Overlimit. If done perfectly, it can deal at least 19000 HP, which is about a quarter of Seelkadoom's HP! Sonic Lv 15 Super Form HP 4000 SP 430 Attack-Super Tackle-1000 HP Skills -Super Sonic Wind=Sonic sends two Chaos Spear-1900 HP-25 SP-Lvl 2 -White Blast=Sonic blasts Seelkadoom with a white Energy Beam-2500 HP-SP 45-Lvl 3 -Double Blast=Sonic and Shadow teams up to blast the opponent.- 4000 HP-SP 45 for both Sonic and Shadow-Lvl 3 Special -Sacrificer=Sonic let his guard down to strike continously at the enemy- 3000 HP-HP -900-Lvl 4 -Healer=Sonic heals himself-+2500 HP-SP 25-Lvl 3 -Holy Drops=Sonic summons drops of healer from the Heavens to heal the team-+1000 HP-SP 20-Lvl 2 OverLimits Light Speed Attack-Pummels the enemy at the speed of light and then sends a blast of energy at Seelkadoom.-HP 7000 Lvl 5 Team Overlimit-Heavily thrashes the enemy physically and with Chaos energy and combines Chaos Spears to form a massive Chaos Spear which strikes Seelkadoom at the speed of light. HP 19000 Lvl MAX Shadow HP 3600 SP 580 Attack-Thrashing Kick-1000 HP Skills -Chaos Spear=Shadow hurls Chaos Spears at Seelkadoom-1700 HP-SP 20-Lvl 2 -Chaos Blast=Shadow blasts the arena with Chaos energy, heavily damaging anything within a 25 mile radius.2500 HP-SP 35 Lv 3 -Chaos Control=Shadow controls space and time to thrash Seelkadoom-3000 HP-SP 60-Lvl 4 Special -Royal Shield=Shadow forms a protective shield that blocks out any damage done for one turn-SP 100-Lvl MAX -Healer=Shadow heals himself-+2500 HP-SP 25-Lvl 3 -Absorb=Shadow absorbs a small amount of HP fromSeelkadoom.HP+800-Lvl 2 OverLimits -Chaos Controller Full Performance=Shadow heavily pummels the opponent by using Chaos Control's maximum power, then blasts the opponent with Chaos Energy -7000 HP-Lvl 5 Team Overlimit-Heavily thrashes the enemy physically and with Chaos energy and combines Chaos Spears to form a massive Chaos Spear which strikes Seelkadoom at the speed of light. HP 19000 Lvl MAX Seelkadoom HP 80000 Sp-Unlimited Dark Rush=Seelkadoom tackles Sonic and Shadow, then blasts them with dark energy.-HP 700 Osmose=Seelkadoom absorbs SP from both Sonic and Shadow-MP+18 Dark Blast=Seelkadoom blasts the arena with dark energy, heavily damaging anything within a 25 mile radius-1800 HP Dark Spear Rain=Seelkadoom releases dark spears and sends it raining down on Sonic and Shadow-1000HP Wave of Oblivion=Seelkadoom taunts both of them into attacking him with his shield activated and sends a wave of dark spears out-1500HP Category:Episodes